


Please Hurry Leave Me, I Can’t Breathe

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Light Angst, i don’t know if this will continue it depends on the response to it, might turn into multi-chap, title taken from first love/late spring by mitski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: All at once, all of the fears came to Vanya’s mind, and she shook her head. She would live to regret this decision, but it was a decision made out of desperation.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Please Hurry Leave Me, I Can’t Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing genderbent anything, so I hope you guys don’t think this is horrible!!! It’s a little short right now, but I’ll continue if people want to read more.

Vanya opened the door to Five’s room, just a crack. She heard the soft voice call out, “Come in.”

She shut the door as quietly as she could behind her, tiptoeing until she reached Five’s side. She glanced up at her, moving the covers away without comment. 

She was her best friend, but Vanya did not know what entirely that meant. She didn’t know what it meant when her heart fluttered when they were close to one another, and she couldn’t bring herself to examine it further. Would Five be able to explain this to her like she could with anything else?

“Did you have another nightmare, Vanya?” she asked, pulling her close. 

She didn’t. The anxiety she was facing now was entirely based in reality. Five had told her her plans of time travel earlier, and she didn’t want to lose her best friend, quite possibly her  _ only _ friend. 

“If you’re going to leave, will you do it soon?” Vanya asked her, hiding behind her bangs in embarrassment. 

Five tipped her chin up so that she could look at her. “Is that why you’re upset?”

Vanya nodded. 

“Don’t you know I wouldn’t tell you unless I wanted you to come with me?” 

“You want me to come with you?” Vanya asked, staring at her in confusion. 

“Of course,” she beamed. 

Five was not known as a very friendly soul. She was probably the scariest of any of the others, actually, but she was always kind to Vanya. It was like she bottled up all of her patience that she had for the world and offered it up to her only. 

“But I’m ordinary,” Vanya argued.

“You’re extraordinary to me,” Five said, brushing a strand of hair from Vanya’s face. Her heart started to speed, and she wondered if Five’s did as well. 

“Won’t I be a liability?”

Five shrugged. “When have I ever backed away from a challenge?”

“Should you back away from this one?” 

Five smirked, but it held what Vanya thought actually might be the briefest flashes of insecurity. “Do you doubt me?”

“No,” Vanya assured her best friend, squeezing her hand. “But I don’t want to be another variable of you not being safe.”

“We’re not safe here,” Five countered. “Do… do you not want to go with me?”

Five was staring pointedly away from her. 

“I want to go with you,” Vanya said, blushing. “I do. I just don’t want to hinder your progress.”

“Nonsense,” Five told her. “As long as you want to go, I want you to go with me.”

“Thank you, Five,” she whispered. 

“Go to sleep,” Five commanded, and Vanya closed her eyes. Neither of them acknowledged that she rested her head against Five’s shoulder when they drifted off together. 

***

Vanya glanced at Five at breakfast, offering her quick smiles every few moments. The girls were supposed to keep their hair at a certain length, and Five had thought it was impractical. She kept it always just below chin length, the most she was allowed to cut it. She still said this was impractical and frequently tied it back and out of the way. 

Five shocked all of them when she slammed a knife into the table. 

She explained very clearly to Reginald that she was going to time travel, and Vanya felt her heart speed up as Five glanced over at her. 

She opened up her palm, like she was asking her to take it. 

All at once, all of the fears came to Vanya’s mind, and she shook her head. She would live to regret this decision, but it was a decision made out of desperation. 

Five’s eyes filled with betrayal before they hardened and she blinked out of the room. Vanya started to get up to follow her, but Reginald commented, “Number Three,” and Vanya was rumored to sit right there and not move. 

**Seventeen Years Later**

Vanya stared ahead blankly in the cab, wondering if she should truly even be going to Reginald’s funeral. Her mind kept flicking to the oil painting of the best friend that would not be there. 

She sighed. She was supposed to be here, she assumed. That’s what normal people did when the person that technically raised them died. 

The first thing she did when she went to the Umbrella Academy was look at her best friend’s portrait. She was instantly greeted by the hostility of the others, and she didn’t protest much. Maybe they were right to be mad. The book hadn’t done anything to give her closure. The sandwiches she made every night until she had left hadn’t either. They were both temporary fixes for a missing piece of her, but temporary is never meant to last. She could have salvaged her relationship with her family if she had just reminded herself of that fact when she wrote the damn book. 

A sound like an impossibly powerful vacuum filled the air as blue light surrounded the outside of the mansion. All of her family ran outside, staring at the sky. Luther grabbed Allison’s wrist. She realized they all moved forward to protect her. 

It would be nice to think they would protect her if it wasn’t a reminder that she was a liability to them. 

The thought would have made her want to leave, but then Five was there. She looked to be the same age as them, but she seemed to be confused by it. 

Her green eyes flicked to Vanya, narrowing her brows and cocking her head. 

***

They all gathered together, watching her movements as she made herself a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. The detail didn’t escape Vanya, nor did the fact that she had clipped her hair to a pixie cut. She muttered to herself with a scowl, pulling off the tie of her suit and setting it down beside her like it had personally offended her. 

Everyone started asking her questions, and her scowl darkened into something dangerous before she blinked out of the room. 

Vanya followed after her, no longer compelled by Allison to sit still. She darted around the house until she found her staring up at the oil painting. 

Vanya hugged her before Five could react, and Five awkwardly patted her arm. 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” she whispered into her shoulder, letting herself cry. 

“We need to talk,” Five said quietly. 

She frowned at her. She wanted to catch up, but she could sense the urgency of the other’s gaze. 

“I don’t have much time at this particular moment and have an errand to run, but I will be at your apartment in about an hour.”

“Be safe,” Vanya said. 

“I’ll promise to stay alive, but I can’t promise that.” Five blinked out of the room without another look. 

When she showed up at the door to her apartment, Vanya let her in. 

When Five kissed her, she made a startled noise. And then she sighed when she realized Five was bleeding, already preparing what she needed to patch up her wounds. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I will continue this. I’m sort of waiting to see the response to it and going from there!!


End file.
